This research is concerned with the identification of specific defects in sensory information processing in autism, employing a combination of electrophysiological and behavioral techniques. Event-related potentials will be recorded from the scalp in a selected group of autistic children during six experimental conditions that are designed to examine a range of sensorimotor and cognitive functions. Reaction time measures are employed as indices of the accuracy and speed of information processing, and analysis of the timing and topography of the event-related cortical potentials is intended to provide information of the stage and possible locus involved in deviant processing of visual and auditory information. Emphasis is placed upon detailed analysis of each subject in an effort to explicate the individual patterns of psychological disorder and their underlying physiological substrate.